<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limp by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752515">Limp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross'>Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarankink 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affectionate Insults, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flaccid Rhett, Humiliation, M/M, Mocking, Prostate Massage, Soft Cock Play, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In GMMore 1369 Link casually remarks, "No one's better than you at being flaccid." This is what happened the night before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarankink 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Limp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the anon who sent me the ask: </p><p>"More 1369, the last seconds: Rhett gloats about winning the game and Link says "everyone knows you're the best at being flaccid". Um. A FIC ABOUT R NOT GETTIN IT UP THE NIGH BEFORE, PLEASE?!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhett’s lips are deep into the curve of Link’s neck, right where it connects to his shoulder. He’s not sure if he wants to laugh or cry out, but he knows either will just urge Rhett on. The feeling goes right to Link’s cock, but it’s not quite enough. He grabs a fistful of Rhett’s hair and pulls him up so they’re face to face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett barely flinches, he just shifts his attention to Link’s mouth instead. Without separating their lips, he pushes Link’s hands above his head and grinds their hips together. Link wishes he could touch the downy hair on Rhett’s chest, but he settles instead for rubbing his foot against Rhett’s exposed leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Link murmurs against Rhett’s lips. “You gonna fuck me, Rhett?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel Rhett’s lips curve into a smile. “I’m gonna fuck you into this mattress until you can’t walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better,” Link grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett releases Link’s hands and kisses a line down his jaw and neck to his chest. He runs his fingers playfully through Link’s happy trail, before helping liberate Link of his underwear. Link’s cock springs free, coming to rest against his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link drops his head back against the pillow as Rhett envelopes his cock with his hot wet mouth. He tries his best not to rock his hips and force himself into Rhett’s mouth, but soon he doesn’t need to. Rhett sinks down, his lips reaching the base of Link’s cock and his beard mingling with Link’s soft dark curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link could easily cum just like this, but he desperately wants to feel Rhett inside him. He pushes gently at Rhett’s forehead. “Fuck me,” he demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett gives him a grin and nods, shifting his attention to removing his own boxer briefs. He hooks his thumbs in the waistband and pulls them down, releasing his own half-hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link can’t resist reaching out and spreading the precum leaking from Rhett’s tip. He can feel Rhett grow harder in his hand and a jolt of excitement and arousal hits right in his belly. He lies back and spreads his knees, hoping Rhett will take the hint and get on with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett does. He reaches over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube and spreads a generous amount over Link’s hole. Link feels his whole body thrum with anticipation as he watches Rhett lube up his cock. He throws his head back and waits for Rhett to come closer - for that delicious moment when he first pushes inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear Rhett stroking himself, but the moment doesn’t come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?” Link says, looking up to look at Rhett’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Rhett says, reaching his hand out for Link’s. “Help me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link gives Rhett his hand and allows him to guide it to his cock. When he realizes Rhett isn’t fully erect, Link gives his cock a few long, hard strokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett sits back on his heels and groans in frustration rather than pleasure. “Come on,” he complains. “Not now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Link suggests. “Gimme some lovin’.” He pulls Rhett on top of him and kisses him like he wants to devour him. He knows the moves that usually get Rhett turned on and he tries all of them - he traces his tongue around Rhett’s lips, kisses the spot behind his ear, nibbles at his adam’s apple - all the while, stroking his cock and expecting it to get hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s gonna happen,” Rhett says, clearly embarrassed. Link feels a pang of disappointment, but he can get over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happens,” he says with a shrug, as Rhett drops his head onto Link’s shoulder. It had happened to Link a couple of times before, though never to Rhett. A small part of Link is looking forward to lording it over Rhett for a little while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Sorry,” Rhett says, and makes a move to get out of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link grabs him by the wrist before he can go anywhere. “Uh, where do you think you’re going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not happening man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you maybe,” Link says, indicating his own, still hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett’s face flushes when he realizes his error. “Shit, of course,” he mutters, settling back on the bed. He reaches for Link’s cock and Link lets him stroke it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re not going to fuck me,” Link starts. “Sorry, I mean, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck me,” he amends. “I’m gonna fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett doesn’t stop moving his hand, but he slows slightly. He doesn’t bottom often, but when he does, it isn’t usually so spontaneous. “Okay,” he says cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link nudges gently at Rhett’s shoulder, urging him onto his back. The feeling of excitement has shifted now, but Link is still buzzing. He rolls on top of Rhett and kissed his chest before flicking at his soft cock. “Cute,” Link says with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett rolls his eyes but Link can see a smile teasing at the corner of his mouth. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for a few days,” Link says, unable to hold back a giggle. He finds the bottle of lube Rhett had discarded amongst the bedsheets and lubes up his own cock. His heart begins to race as he catches Rhett’s eye and he realizes Rhett is burning with just as much desire as he is. He gives Rhett’s cock one last stroke, just to be sure, but when he doesn’t get a reaction, he pulls Rhett’s right leg up by the knee and hooks it over his own shoulder, giving him access to Rhett’s hole. He so rarely sees Rhett from this angle and the sight goes straight to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link squeezes a little more lube onto his fingers and finally touches Rhett’s tight pucker. He spreads the slick liquid, dipping just slightly inside before wiping his hand on his leg. Without giving Rhett any further warning, he lines up his cock and eases forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett lets out a long moan as Link breaches his hole and reaches for Link’s hand. As Link pushes in, he laces their fingers together and plants them on the bed beside Rhett’s shoulders. He leans towards Rhett’s chest, changing the angle of penetration, and grins down at him. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Link bottoms out, Rhett nods furiously and hooks his left leg around Link’s waist and pulls him even deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fueled by Rhett’s enthusiasm, Link starts rocking his hips gently, careful not to overwhelm his partner. He leans forward and presses his lips to Rhett’s, silencing the stream of ‘fuck’s and ‘Link’s pouring from his mouth. Link can barely contain himself, so unused to being in control. He reaches down between them and finds Rhett’s cock, still only half-hard, and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts. It feels so smooth between his fingers but still soft - impossibly so, considering the pleasure showing on his face. Rhett is practically crying but the “yes!” he gasps out lets Link know he’s doing just fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link pushes himself up onto his knees and grabs Rhett’s hips, fucking into him harder. Despite the beautiful man sprawled out below him, he can’t take his eyes off Rhett’s soft little cock bouncing around uselessly. It’s mesmerizing - the way it’s moving in time to Link’s thrusts, and how it’s still producing a stream of precum. He can’t help wondering if Rhett could still cum like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Rhett writhes below him, moaning and clawing at his own hair, Link reaches down for his flaccid cock again. He gives it a gentle swat with his fingers. When Rhett just grunts in response, he carries on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at your cute little dick,” Link purrs. “Good thing you have a real hard cock to put you in your place, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett gives a higher pitched moan, but still looks blissed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link continues his relentless thrusts, now with Rhett’s cock bouncing against his hand. He knows he’s hitting the right spot when Rhett gets quiet… he can almost see the concentration on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Link goes on. “You’re gonna come just from my dick aren’t you? You want me to squeeze your little limp cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett squeezes his eyes closed and nods urgently, so Link indulges him. He presses Rhett’s cock tight against his balls, effectively stopping him from getting hard, even if he was able to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link is so focused on trying to get Rhett to cum, he is surprised to find himself barrelling towards an orgasm first. He doesn’t want to stop slamming into Rhett’s prostate, but the temptation to cum on Rhett’s flaccid cock is just too great to ignore. He gives another couple of thrusts, before pulling out just in time to shoot his load directly at Rhett’s cock and balls. It’s a glorious sight, and Link strokes his own dick until every last drop is piled on top of Rhett.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over to find Rhett staring up at him, open-mouthed. Link gives him a grin and nods. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I just did that.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Link places a hand on Rhett’s knee to steady himself and quickly replaces his cock with two fingers. Rhett exclaims in surprise, before dropping his head back down and closing his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link curls his fingers within Rhett’s sloppy, warm channel until he feels his prostate. He only has to finger fuck Rhett for a few moments before Rhett let out a strangled moan and his eyes fly open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link watches as a trickle of watery cum drips from Rhett’s cock. He gives it a few strokes to encourage more, but that's all there is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you seriously just come without getting hard?” Link says, unsure if he’s more impressed with Rhett or himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett throws his arm over his eyes and nods. “Yes,” he says, still panting from the exertion. “I’m never gonna hear the end of this, am I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link crawls up the bed beside him, ignoring the mess he’s rubbing into Rhett’s crotch as he slides a leg over his thigh. “I think it’s really hot,” he says, slotting their lips together. They’re both breathing too heavily to kiss for long, and Link rests his head against Rhett’s neck. “I swear I won’t mention it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Rhett says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link can’t resist adding, “At least not today.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>